All I Wanted
by Natalia Vronsky
Summary: Sequel to "All I Want"


Title: All I Wanted  
Author: Natalia Melissa Vronsky  
Email: blackqueenphoenix@yahoo.com or sputiehead@aol.com   
Part: one of one  
Category: St. John  
Rating: PG-13/R   
Summary: Sequel to the story "All I Want."  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters... Marvel does... 20th Century Fox does. I have NO money. I don't even have a job. So don't sue me.   
Author's Notes: Note: Everyone wanted a sequel... I wrote one... it sucked, I deleted it, then wrote this in about an hour.  
Thanks: to Cassie and Daisy who always love my stories even when I don't... and for being the worlds bestest beta's. :) And many thanks to the people who reviewed to the first story "All I Want". This one's for all of you!  
Archive: Feel free to archive anywhere... I don't care so long as it's not at some "worst fan-fiction ever" page... also... just let me know, 'kay?  
Feedback: PLEASE! I don't care if'n you flame me... just respond... it's nice to know what others think of my work. PLEASE!  
  
  
Here's what you asked for... I hope you like it... :)  
  
  
John sat in the small room Magneto had provided for him for the night.  
  
Mystique asked if he wanted company.  
  
He couldn't believe her.   
  
She must know he was only seventeen.  
  
Besides, he figured Magneto had asked her to be all over him.  
  
He couldn't believe his actions earlier.  
  
He felt like he should be proud... or something.  
  
But all he felt was deep guilt.  
  
He'd seriously hurt Jubilee.  
  
And he'd hurt Bobby too.  
  
He'd remembered how hurt Bobby had looked.  
  
They'd been best-friends since he'd joined the school two years before.  
  
Bobby had been nice to him when the others started making cracks about his inability to control the flames.  
  
"What's wrong, Ice-Boy?" He'd called as ShadowCat and Rogue got Jubilee onto the Blackbird.   
  
The others were fighting the other Brotherhood members.  
  
"How could you?" Bobby asked. "Magneto's the enemy."  
  
"No... he's gonna help me. Not like The Professor and the other teachers who wouldn't do anything when I needed them. They were always too busy with other people to even think about me! I can finally use my powers when I want... no more holding back, either." With that he let a wave of flames shoot out of his hands.  
  
Bobby iced his whole body, and made an ice-shield.  
  
The ice-shield quickly melted as did the ice around his body.  
  
"John... you don't have to do this... Professor Xavier will help you... nobody knew you were having problems..." Bobby said.  
  
"Like hell." John shot more flames into the air, above Bobby's head.  
  
Bobby was busy icing the flames that he didn't notice the streak of fire on the ground until it started up his uniform.  
  
Bobby's scream cut through the air... causing the other X-Men to rush over.  
  
Wolverine tackled John, and the flames died down.  
  
John lit Wolverine's costume on fire.  
  
Suddenly the man lifted in the air.  
  
Magneto was using the metal in Wolverine's body against him.  
  
Sabretooth grabbed John and they were off.  
  
John sighed and laid down.  
  
He'd been downright ruthless to his best-friend.  
  
He didn't know where that came from.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's me, can I come in?" It was Magneto.  
  
"Yeah... sure."  
  
Magneto stepped into the room.   
  
He looked like a completely different man from the one who'd brought him to the base earlier.  
  
He was dressed in slacks and a turtleneck.  
  
He looked... normal.  
  
"How are you my boy?"  
  
"I'm okay. I feel kinda bad..."  
  
Magneto smiled. "That is only natural. When it became clear to me that my views on humans and mutants were far too different from Charles', I felt guilt. I felt misery. But, I soon learned that it is better to fight him than live a lie."  
  
"But... I do think humans and mutants can and should live together..."  
  
"That will never happen St. John. It is a pretty idea. But when you seriously think about... when you search deep down, do you honestly think it will happen?"  
  
"No."   
  
"Do not feel bad. Emotions are for the weak. And life is far too short to regret anything you do." With that Magneto left.  
  
John sat there, taking in what he'd just been told.  
  
He figured Magneto had a point.  
  
After all... mutants were persecuted.  
  
And the President just gave the okay to require mutant registration.  
  
Who knew what that would lead to.  
  
He knew he'd be fighting for something better than what the X-Men were fighting for.  
  
"Hello, John." Mystique said from the doorway.  
  
"Uh... hi."  
  
"Can I come in?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"...life is far too short..." Magneto's words echoed in his ears.  
  
"Yeah. Come in." He said.  
  
Mystique closed the door behind her as she entered.  
  
THE END  
  
that was fun to write. It was shorter than the other one. Thanks to everyone again for responding before and for anyone who might respond.  



End file.
